


I hate vaginas

by Haibaka_luvs_nyaku



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute boys, Fluff, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Kissing, M/M, Pure, Trapeze, bc klance is life yall, duo - Freeform, klance lol, no smut bc pure, pair, showman, the greatest showman au, voltron is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haibaka_luvs_nyaku/pseuds/Haibaka_luvs_nyaku
Summary: It's confession time.Or where Keith decides to finally tell Lance about his feelings despite the other being a 'freak'.'tis also a the greatest showman au..





	I hate vaginas

 

Lance swung from side to side, eyes closed shut as he let the air hit his face and he relaxed, a small smile covering his lips. 

“Still not done?”  

Lance's concentration is suddenly broken, and he struggled to grab the rope again, gripping it tightly with his thighs instead as he sent a glare towards Keith. 

“What do you need, mullet head?” Lance asks once he was settled down. Although he was still wrapped around the rope, his hands and legs holding the weight of his body, he was swinging way less now and he could stare at Keith properly and long enough to hold a conversation, given that Keith was merely a few steps away.  

“Let me fly with you,” Keith sighed, taking a small step towards the Cuban boy, a pleading look in his eyes. “Please.” 

Lance frowned, and he just nodded, holding onto the rope with one hand as he stretched the other out. Keith only ever asked to ‘fly' with him when something was wrong or bothering him, so, Lance didn't even hesitate when asked, he solely accepted Keith with a caring look. It was almost like a natural thing for either of them, especially after Lance had first shown Keith how to do trapeze.  

 _“Is this really safe?” Keith had asked, watching as Lance secured the bandages around his own wrists and calves, wrapping a small amount around Keith’s wrists too._ _"Why am I even doing this-"_  

 _“Of course,_ _it's safe,_ _I’m here, after all, and besides,”_ _La_ _nce paused and glanced at him_ _briefly, smiling softly. “You look like you could fly a little.”_  

Ever since then, Keith would go to Lance when he had a shit day but there were also times in which Lance would go to Keith instead. 

 _Lance fiddled with the rope, waiting for the showman to finally approach him and he watched as Keith finally bid his brother goodbye. He looked at Keith when he turned around and blushed when their eyes met, avoiding his purple eyes._  

_Lance fiddled with the rope, waiting for Keith to reach him._

_"Hey, you said you need to talk to me?" Is all that Keith asks standing directly in front of Lance with a small smile._  

 _Lance opens his mouth to speak but doesn't find the courage to say anything so, he simply unwraps the extra bandage he had on his calves to wrap around Keith's wrists, tying them tightly at the end. Neither of them spoke and Lance was glad Keith hadn't asked anything, despite his eyes asking all the questions in his mind but it was okay because Lance knew Keith would wait for him, regardless of how long it took. That was just how the two worked and neither were complaining._  

And this time was like all the other times. Neither said anything and Lance just wrapped the bandages around his wrists, stealing a few glances from Keith's own eyes. He frowned slightly when he saw Keith's eyes focused on the way his fingers moved and not on him instead, but he ignored it for now, securing the bandage with a knot. Once done, Lance tapped Keith on the wrist twice as a sign and he let go of him, moving slightly backwards as he was still hanging from the rope, his legs supporting his weight. Keith took the rest of the steps back, putting a safe distance between the two and Lance had time to hold onto the rope better, securing his position before he tugged hard on it. 

Keith got ready, jumping on the ball of his feet and he ran towards Lance, catching hold of the rope just as Lance's feet raised from the ground. Keith was quick to grab the rope and Lance's waist to prevent them from colliding too hard and as he did that, he immediately felt Lance's legs wrap around his waist and his arms securing themselves around his shoulder, slowly letting go of the rope. Keith easily held the weight of both their bodies and the two spun together in silence, merely enjoying each other's companies and presence. They swung from the rope as it slowly descended, bringing them closer and closer to the ground. 

Lance could feel the air hit his face as they flew around but in a matter of minutes, the tip of Lance's feet hit the ground, Keith's arm pulling away only to let Lance grab the rope yet again. When Lance finally understood what Keith wanted, he let out a soft giggle and ran backwards, getting enough impulse to jump, being able to actually settle on top of the railways of the edge of the seats, making sure to keep a tight hold on the rope. Keith smiled softly to himself and climbed the venue, holding onto the handles Shiro had previously ordered to put there. He climbed and stood on top of the railway, right in front of Lance and waited for the latter to come his way with the rope, swinging around the space. When Lance did jump, he held out his arm and waited for Keith to take his turn, just like they had always done. 

Keith waited until Lance was at a reasonable distance from him before he jumped, the thrill of danger running through the back of his spine, immediately replaced with excitement when Lance had caught him safely and held him tight. Keith couldn't hold the laughed that escaped his lips and he felt his face stretch into a wide smile, gripping the rope to relieve some of the weight Lance had on him. 

They swung around the performance area for as long as they can remember, just jumping and doing a few tricks; ones which Lance had taught Keith (to catch him and to be caught and whatnot) and before they knew it, Shiro was already bidding his goodbye to the pair, waving and winking at his brother. That was around the time the two had decided to put a pause to the activity they both loved but couldn't do all night long, knowing that the day after would be a work day. 

"Thanks," Keith mumbled quietly when he reached the ground, placing Lance after him safely. "Thanks a lot, Lance." 

Lance removed his arm from Keith's shoulders and smiled softly, nodding as he began taking the bandages from his own wrists. "Hey, you know I'll always be here for you, mullet," Lance jokes in hopes of getting a smile on Keith's face. He frowns when Keith merely frowns more, and he takes small glances at him, focusing on his wrist. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or-" 

"No! No, I have to tell you today, I just-" Keith paused, eyes widening in distress, and he took a deep breath to call his heart down. "Give me just a few seconds." 

"Yeah, of course," Lance said.  

Once he was done with his own wrist bandages, he looked at Keith questionably, nodding towards his hands and Keith just stretched his arms out towards the brunette, muttering something under his breath. Lance sent him a reassuring smile and hesitantly pulled Keith's wrists towards him, softly pulling off the bandages. Lance knew Keith wasn't going to look at him properly for a few minutes so, he found himself glancing at the black-haired boy multiple times, taking in every inch of his pale skin and purple eyes, watching as he moved his lips when he muttered to himself or when he scrunched his nose in confusion and honestly, Lance couldn't help but let his heart race even faster. 

He was already worried about what Keith was going to say- what if Keith were to leave and this was him trying to muster up the courage to say his goodbye? What if Keith told him he finally found someone to love? The list was endless, and Lance could feel his throat closing in affliction with each second by, regardless of whatever Keith was going to say. 

Soon enough, Lance was done with the bandages on Keith's wrists too, but he remained quiet, adjusting the laces and ribbons on his shirt which didn't even need his undivided attention until Keith started speaking. 

"I hate vaginas."  

And silence. 

There was dead silence when Keith spoke, and Lance saw him visibly freeze, almost as if regretting what he said and that would be an understatement because, not even a minute had passed before Lance burst out with laughter, tears polling up in his eyes as he clutched to his stomach tight. Keith held back the urge to groan and he simply let him laugh, rubbing a hand on his face. 

Lance, by now, had a stomach ache, just from laughing too hard and it didn't seem like the laughter was going to stop anytime soon, which didn't exactly pleased Keith. "Lance," He tried, burning with embarrassment. "Shut up for a minute." 

"I-" The other wheezed. "I can't-" Lance managed to say through the laughs. 

"Stop, that's not what I meant," Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can explain." 

Lance glanced at him and his laughter slowly died. Lance cleaned the tears that scurried down his face as he tried to calm his giggles and chuckles, coughing slightly at the burn in his throat. "Please, do explain then." He said with a smirk, looking at Keith. 

Keith felt his face heat up again and he cleared his throat, glancing around before looking back at Lance, taking a deep breath. "What I mean is," Keith paused, letting out a quiet breath. "I am gay."  

Lance then felt the air around them tense a  _little bit more_ , but he kept a smile on his face, trying to hide his reaction in the slightest bit, just in case he unintentionally hurt Keith's feelings instead. "Okay." He merely said. 

"Okay," Keith repeated, nodding his head slightly to himself. "Okay and, uh..."  

Lance raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot on the ground and he tilted his head to the side slightly, looking down at him. "Go on," He urged. "You've already started, don't stop now."  

Keith was quiet for a few seconds before letting out a breathy sigh. "Right, okay," Keith nodded. "Yeah, I just have to say it. I'll just-" 

"Keith, just say it!" Lance groaned, feeling a little impatient as he rolled his eyes at the other's concern and nervousness. "I won't be mad, I won't shout at you or anything, I swear! Like, the most probable thing I'd do is laugh at you for worrying about something so stupid-" And suddenly, Lance could see Keith tense almost immediately, almost as if it were an automatic response from the other so, he panicked and tried to make him more relaxed. "-unless it's something super important, of course!" Lance tried. 

Keith stared at him, speechless and Lance swore he could see the little gears inside Keith's head turning and hear the voices inside his head, telling Keith all the possible things that could go wrong, just like his not even 10 minutes ago. 

"Look," Lance sigh. He took a small step closer to him, avoiding Keith's eyes, grabbing onto the wrinkled hem of Keith's shirt and he tried to smoothen it out as he spoke- a nervous habit of his. "I know you and you know me and you can tell me anything, Keith, I won't hate you or think of you differently, you're like my best-" 

"I like you!" Keith interrupted him, closing his eyes shut. Keith felt Lance's hands freeze and heard him take a sharp breath.  _Just go with it now_ , Keith said to himself. "I like you and I get it, you're busy with a bunch of other stuff like the circus and all and I don't know, I just thought-" Keith paused, peaking at Lance as he opened one single eye. Lance's face is burning hot and his eyes were as wide as humanly possible, eyes trailing over every inch of Keith's face. "I just thought you should know because Shiro told me to say something and Hunk was probably going to go crazy about the number of times I stared at you when you performed instead of helping him with the lions or Pidge would most likely cut my hair off if I kept talking about you like as if you were  _Jesus_ _,"_  Keith rolls his eyes, making quotation marks with his fingers. "Like she says, and I am ranting and oh my, god, are you crying?" 

Lance was suddenly brought to reality and he touched his own cheek, shocked to feel the wetness on his cheekbones and his eyes widen once more before looking at Keith again. "I didn't even realize I was crying." 

"How do you not realize that you're crying?" Keith exclaims, cleaning the other's tears with his sleeve. "What the hell?" 

Lance sniffles and chuckles, leaning onto Keith's touch too, smiling softly as he processed all words suddenly thrown at him. He couldn't help but to also feel relieved, letting out a huge breath when none of the worst possible outcomes he had previously created in his mind, came true. He felt so relieved and happy that that was probably one of the reasons to why he was crying in the first place. 

The other being- holy shit, Keith had actually, just confessed?! As in his  _crush had just confessed to him on the stop, spitting_ _all_ _these nice and captivating words_ and Lance didn't know what to think or say or do or even  _feel_ for that matter. 

Keith rolled the edge of his now wet sleeves and he looked at Lance, uncertain of  _what the hell would happen now_ because Allura didn't tell him what to do after he spilt his heart out. 

"Uh..." He began, scratching the back of his head. "Lance-" 

"Shut up, just-" The brunette took a deep breath. "Just give me a minute, please." 

"Yeah, okay, sure, I can do that." Keith nodded rapidly. 

His mind told him to  _give Lance some space_ and to  _step back_  and when he did execute said actions, Lance was quick to grab his shirt and keep him still, eyes with a hint of fear in them. "Don't leave." 

Keith immediately recognized his mistake and he stood even closer this time, hesitantly but wrapping his large arms around Lance's shoulder, pulling his head towards his chest. "Never," Keith whispered into his hair. "I'd never leave you." 

Lance gripped onto the back of his shirt and nodded, smiling slightly to himself before speaking. "Thanks, mullet."  

Keith smiled, and he kissed the top of his forehead. "I got your back, Lance." 

Lance could only chuckle slightly at the line he had used way too many times and he pulled slightly backwards, just enough to be able to see Keith's face properly but still be able to be wrapped around his arms with his tanned hands resting on Keith's hips. 

"I really don't know how this works," He paused, his face falling a little before he continued. "I'm a freak, I never had relationships, but I really like you," Lance said quietly, a blush covering his dark skin and he felt Keith's arms tightening around his shoulder.  

"You like me?" Was all Keith could ask. Hopefully, Lance wouldn’t be able to hear his bitch ass heart which was making way too much noise for his own liking and he tried his best to calm it down as fast as possible, hoping he wouldn't die because of it. "Like, for me and not my knife throwing skill?" 

"Yeah," Lance laughed, smirking. "I was surprised too, I know." 

Keith gasped before he laughed too, pushing him playfully only to bring him back towards him again. "What the fuck, Lance, way to ruin the moment." Lance chuckled and leaned back against his chest, sighing out- a happy sigh, by the way- and closed his eyes softly, taking in Keith's intoxicating smell and just listening to his fastened heartbeat. 

"Hey." Keith broke their quiet silence, nudging his head with his shoulder lightly in order to gain his attention. "Look at me." He spoke softly. 

Lance did as told, and he found himself burning up yet again at the approximate distance between the two. He also couldn't help it when his eyes quickly glanced down at Keith's lips and he licked his own lips, watching as Keith did the same thing. Keith did let his hands fall onto Lance's waist, keeping them in a safe place and he pulled Lance closer to him- if that were even possible before he leaned in fully, avoiding the other's noses to press their lips together. Lance sighed, letting himself lean against Keith's body as he let his fingers travel through Keith's long hair, closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss even more- if that were remotely possible. 

It was a soft kiss, innocent and probably one of the most unusual things for the two as they always seemed to be moving faster and in sync with each other. This kiss was the complete opposite of both their personalities. It was sweet, slow and addicting,  _very_  addicting. Addicting to the point where Lance had to pull away for a breath, but Keith managed to do it faster, so, he wasted no time in pulling Lance back. Their lips moved in sync, just their lips and when the two had decided that that was probably enough, they pulled apart slowly and Keith allowed his lips to chase after his for a second or two before breaking contact with their lips slowly. 

They took deep breaths to regain their breathing and Lance giggled, sighing in content once more. 

"I like you." He'd said, and Keith smiled.  

"Yeah, thank god for that," Keith replied. "Was afraid I scared you off with that coming out sentence." 

And just like that, _things were back to normal,_ Keith realized because Lance was suddenly smirking again, standing in a more confident stance.  

"You mean when you said you  _hated vaginas_?"  

**Author's Note:**

> commment? only if ya wanna tho


End file.
